runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Elemental Workshop III
[view] • [talk] edit Walkthrough Begining To begin with, you need to get a ragged book in from the bookshelves in Seer's Village Chapel. =[edit The Golden Key Go to the workshop, In the earth elemental area, mine some clay and get 3 elemental ore. Use your bucket of water on the the clay, and make soft clay. Use the soft clay on your book, creating a key mould. Go to the furnace in the fire elemental room, and make 3 elemental bars. Use one bar on the furnace, and you should get a purple ragged elemental key. edit Making repairs Map of the room'Claw repairs' Once downstairs, players will need to fix the machinery. First off, search the crate full of schematics just south of the stairs. There are two schematics players can choose, take both with you. First players will use the crane schematic. Go back upstairs and use one of the bars on the workbench. Make the crane claw. Players can also choose to make the helmet at this point. Players will need to have the battered book in their inventory to create the helmet. Save this for later. Go back down the hatch and lower the claw using one of the levers at the south part of the room. Then lower the crane towards the ground with the other lever. Make the repairs by using the claw in the inventory with the claw on the crane. Once its repaired, raise it again. Once the claw is repaired, place an elemental bar on the Jig Cart. Do not move it yet. Lower the crane again, and it should pick up your bar. Raise the crane again. Now, rotate it by so it can be above the lava by pulling the eastern lever. Lower the crane again. This should dip your elemental bar into the lava, and it will turn orange. Raise the crane again, then turn it with the other lever once more so you can place on the jig cart. Lower the crane then raise it. DIRECTLY north of you will be a small area with fencing on 3 sides and a lever as a central viewpoint. Northeast stairs to the gantry area.Pull the lever, and the jig cart and bar should move on to the next step, the press. Press repairs Location of the pipe junction box.(If you use the lever and a message says the system is not pressurized; go to the first workshop and activate both the waterwheel and the bellows by the valves or lever next to each.) Use the short staircase on the south-west or north-east corners to get to the upper gantry area. Open the junction box to work on the pipes for the press. To connect the pipe junctions, simply click on one pipe section and then click the section to which you want to connect it to. Players will want to arrange them as seen on the right. Once they are connected in the proper way, go back downstairs and pull the lever that is just next to three small pipes. This should flatten the bar. Now, go back to the mine cart controls and pull the lever once. It should now move on in front of a water tank. Water Tank The pipes in the junction box.The Pipe: For the next two parts, search all the crates in the upper and lower sections of the secondary workshop to find a small cog, medium cog, big cog, and a pipe. The location of these items is random for every player. Go up onto the platform again and replace the piece of pipe in the northern part of the piping that has a hole in it. The piping must be repaired before proceeding. Cooling the bar: Now, go back downstairs and pull the "old lever" beside the water hatch, in the northern section of the room. This will open the door. Next, turn the corkscrew lever twice, which will move the jig inside the chamber. Seal the water hatch again by pulling the old lever. Now flood and empty the cooling chamber. The Water Valve west of the lever is the inlet. The one on the east is the outlet. Turn the inlet (west) valve to flood the chamber, then turn it off again. Next turn the outlet (east) valve to empty the chamber, then turn it off again. Pull the old lever, turn the corkscrew twice, and pull the old lever again to bring the jig back onto the track. Now pull the mine cart control lever and the jig will move along to the next area. The Cogs Take the three cogs to the machine on the east side. On the side of the machine are three pins. Stick the small one on the upper left, the medium on the lower left, and large on the right. Turn on the fan with the lever, then turn it back off again and advance the bar back to the south, where a primed bar can now be picked up. Now you need to go down one more level there you should see two doors (look under to see more information) edit Finishing Up The pipes in the junction box. A bit of mind draining. Go down one more level to where there are two doors; one with the mind symbol and another other with the body symbol. The body door cannot be opened yet, so go into the mind room. Place the bar on the extractor gun and sit on the rather intimidating extractor hat chair next to it. You will temporarily lose 20 magic levels, as a part of you will be drained into the bar turning it into an elemental mind bar. Any amount of elemental mind bars can be made as long as the magic level does not fall below 20. There is no danger of dying or loosing lifepoints etc., if your magic level is less than 20, you wont be allowed to even sit in the chair, although a stat restore potion works quite nicely here. Note: If you don't place anything under the gun, and put on the extractor hat, your character will receive a shock, depleting 40-90 LP. Elemental mind bar.Now, simply go back up to the workshop, and, with the Beaten Book inventory, make a Mind Helmet out of the elemental mind bar: quest complete! To make a mind shield repeat this process on another elemental bar, but have a slashed book in inventory instead. edit Rewards 1 quest point. an elemental body body 8500 defence and smithing Xp 50 coal edit Music Music tracks unlocked: *Prime Time edit Trivia Door that is used in Elemental Workshop III*Down the hall from the mind chamber, another door can be seen, with the symbol for the body rune. When one tries to open it, the player receives the message "The door is securely locked, for now." This door is used in Elemental Workshop III quest. *Shortly after the quest was released, in a forum thread, a Jagex Mod joked about the body door and what it would be used for, saying "It could be anything. Imagine, a Body body?". Following the release of Elemental Workshop III there is now a "Body Body". *This may be a reference to 'mind, body and soul', and there may even be a 'soul door' in the future. *Speculation for the above 'Soul Door' may indeed be confirmed. By keeping your screen size in resizable and looking over the rockslide in High Detail, one can see an oddly smooth patch of wall which programmers use sometimes to denote an area being used for something in the future. The release of the 'Soul Door' and 'Elemental Workshop IV' is rumored to also potentially prompt the release of Soul Runes as a craftable rune. *If you look closely at the mind extracter machine it looks like part of the machine is floating. *When inside the workshop, it appears that your kitten stops growing and doesn't get hungry. *There is a reference to Wallace and Gromit: Curse of the Were-Rabbit. *A glitch occurs when you perform the Turkey (Give Thanks) emote and rapidly click on the Extractor Hat; You glide close to it and you can see a skeleton wriggling on the chair and the damage is dealt after. *Upon completing this quest one's Adventurer's Log will read: "Documents from the Digsite Exam Centre led me deeper into the elemental workshop, where I learned to infuse elemental metal with the power of the mind." *The sequel to this quest, Elemental Workshop III, was released on 25th May 2010. edit See also *Elemental Workshop I *Elemental Workshop III *Smithing Category: Haru Axeman Category:Under Construction Category: Haru Axeman Category:Under Construction Category: Haru Axeman Category:Under Construction Category: Haru Axeman Category:Under Construction Category: Haru Axeman Category:Under Construction Category: Haru Axeman Category:Under Construction Category: Haru Axeman Category:Under Construction Category: Haru Axeman Category:Under Construction Category: Haru Axeman Category:Under Construction Category: Haru Axeman Category:Under Construction Category: Haru Axeman Category:Under Construction Category: Haru Axeman Category:Under Construction Category: Haru Axeman Category:Under Construction Category: Haru Axeman Category:Under Construction Category: Haru Axeman Category:Under Construction Category: Haru Axeman Category:Under Construction Category: Haru Axeman Category:Under Construction Category: Haru Axeman Category:Under Construction Category: Haru Axeman Category:Under Construction Category: Haru Axeman Category:Under Construction Category: Haru Axeman Category:Under Construction Category: Haru Axeman Category:Under Construction Category: Haru Axeman Category:Under Construction Category: Haru Axeman Category:Under Construction Category: Haru Axeman Category:Under Construction Category: Haru Axeman Category:Under Construction Category: Haru Axeman Category:Under Construction Category: Haru Axeman Category:Under Construction Category: Haru Axeman Category:Under Construction Category: Haru Axeman Category:Under Construction Category: Haru Axeman Category:Under Construction Category: Haru Axeman Category:Under Construction Category: Haru Axeman Category:Under Construction Category: Haru Axeman Category:Under Construction Category: Haru Axeman Category:Under Construction Category: Haru Axeman Category:Under Construction Category: Haru Axeman Category:Under Construction Category: Haru Axeman Category:Under Construction Category: Haru Axeman Category:Under Construction Category: Haru Axeman Category:Under Construction Category: Haru Axeman Category:Under Construction Category: Haru Axeman Category:Under Construction Category: Haru Axeman Category:Under Construction Category: Haru Axeman Category:Under Construction Category: Haru Axeman Category:Under Construction Category: Haru Axeman Category:Under Construction Category: Haru Axeman Category:Under Construction Category: Haru Axeman Category:Under Construction Category: Haru Axeman Category:Under Construction Category: Haru Axeman Category:Under Construction Category: Haru Axeman Category:Under Construction Category: Haru Axeman Category:Under Construction Category: Haru Axeman Category:Under Construction Category: Haru Axeman Category:Under Construction Category: Haru Axeman Category:Under Construction Category: Haru Axeman Category:Under Construction Category: Haru Axeman Category:Under Construction Category: Haru Axeman Category:Under Construction Category: Haru Axeman Category:Under Construction Category: Haru Axeman Category:Under Construction Category: Haru Axeman Category:Under Construction Category: Haru Axeman Category:Under Construction Category: Haru Axeman Category:Under Construction Category: Haru Axeman Category:Under Construction